My Place in this World
by r2roswell
Summary: AU. In episode 6 Ashley said, "it could've been an alien abduction," so me being into that stuff I had to combine Secret Life and aliens. Read even though it sounds rediculous. Band Geek Ricky/Amy ship.
1. I'm Not Alright

**1. Not Alright **

Amy continued to toss and turn in her bed. She had gotten past the issue of telling her parents that she was pregnant but now had been the second week in a row that she had trouble sleeping. Aside from everything going on in her life she felt she had sort of dealt with things well enough and so she didn't think there was anything to be stressed about anymore. Clearly that was not the case. After continuing to toss and turn, Amy finally had enough and just got out of bed; noticing that the clock read 2:45 a.m. This was the fourteenth day she had gotten up at this time.

Getting her robe, she went downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and some milk from the fridge and then took a seat at the kitchen table. The life inside her kicked, clearly upset for having to be woken up, or so Amy liked to believe.

So many thoughts kept racing through her mind such as the reasoning behind why she continued to wake up to something Ashley had said several weeks ago. It had been the morning that Amy woke up early to tell her mother that she was pregnant. When Ashley came into the room Ashley tried to defend her by saying "you know it could've been an alien abduction, I hear there's a lot of that happening." Amy had simply smiled and scoffed it off but at the same time she feared that maybe Ashley hadn't been making a joke after all. It sounded ridiculous to be sure. People who made that claim were most likely crazy or there was some kind of normal and psychological explanation. So for now Amy decided to let that go. It was crazy and she shouldn't even be thinking like that; it wasn't like her. Ashley was the one who was into weird stuff like aliens.

Amy rubbed her ever growing stomach and silently said, "You're human. Ricky's the father. And I'm just sounding insane." _Makes sense_, Amy thought. _I haven't been sleeping for weeks._

"Amy," said Anne, "What are you doing up?"

Amy was startled to see her mother standing at the doorway.

"I- I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Amy said. "I tried to be as quiet as I could."

"No honey, don't worry about that," Anne said taking a seat across from her daughter. "Everything okay," she asked.

"I just couldn't sleep."

Anne sighed, "Amy this is the third night in a row."

"Fourteenth," Amy corrected taking a drink of her milk.

"You've been getting up this early for two weeks," Anne asked in disbelief.

Amy moved her head up and down a little, "Yeah and I can't seem to figure out why."

"Well what are you stressed about?"

"Nothing anymore since I've been able to let everything go. All that stress I had was just bad for the baby anyways and I don't want to hurt it."

"Okay," Anne said tapping Amy's hand. "Well why don't you just go back to bed and we'll figure things out in the morning and plus you need to get ready for school in a few hours so just try to get some rest."

"I'll try but I doubt it will do any good."

"Why's that?"

Amy looked at the clock and it now read 3:00 a.m. "Because normally it takes me an hour to fall asleep and then I'm up by 5:30."

"Well maybe after school we can go see Dr. Hahn and ask for her advice."

"Sure," Amy replied not so sure herself, "Night, mom."

"Night, Amy, I love you."

Amy lay in bed for an hour until she finally went back to sleep only to have woken up an hour and a half later. During that hour of sleep Amy was once again tossing and turning only to have woken up with a start. The dream she had felt so real almost as if a suppressed memory was trying to reach the surface of her mind. Amy could not remember the details of the dream because like the previous times she woke up to a bright light and the dream faded; however she could still sense the feelings she had in the dream and those feelings terrified her. The one image that did seem to cross Amy's mind was the image of a guy. She did not know his name or if he was even real but she could sense he was about two years older with short blonde hair, his face a little lean almost as if he had worked his entire life but a kind face nonetheless. Before Amy could think much more about him, she felt the kicking within her.

"Alright, alright," Amy said groggily, "I'm up, I'm up."

After getting ready for school, she headed down to the kitchen. Her father was making coffee while her mother was packing the school lunches. Ashley was still upstairs getting ready. Both Anne and George noticed Amy had gained more weight but neither of them said anything and for that Amy was grateful since she all ready felt embarrassed around them enough as it was.

"Everything okay, Amz," her father asked. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah," Amy replied, "Everything's f-f-fine."

"You sure?"

This time Amy forced herself not to stutter, "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal," replied George, "Your mother tells me this is the fourteenth night you haven't been able to sleep."

Amy looked at her mother feeling betrayed.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I had to tell him."

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Amy?" George asked.

"I just didn't want you guys to worry. There's all ready too much going on with me that I didn't want to add this on too."

"Amy," said her mom, "you're not sleeping does affect the pregnancy so you need to tell us these things."

"I'm sorry," Amy replied, "I just thought I could handle it."

"We're a family," said George, "We'll handle these situations together okay."

There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Amy said quickly; thankful for the distraction. "It's probably Ben, he and his dad were giving me a ride to school today."

Amy went to the front of the house just as Ashley was coming downstairs. Amy was totally shocked when she opened the door.

"Good morning, Amy," he said with a smile.

Amy continued to stare at the guy. It was the same young guy she had been seeing in her dreams each night these past two weeks. How was this possible Amy thought to herself? It could not be possible, there was just no way but it was possible the fact that he was standing right in front of her proved it to be possible.

"I'm Glen Marshall but I think you know that all ready. We have a lot to talk about."

"Amy," said George, "whose at the door?"

Amy quickly closed it as her father approached, "It was no-no one just some guy trying to sell stuff."

"You okay, you seem a little nervous."

"I'm not- I'm not- I'm not nervous."

"Really," Ashley asked coming into the living room, "because you're sweating and you're turning red."

There was another knock at the door and this time it was Ben when Amy answered it.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"All set," Amy replied.

"Oh, Amy," said her mother coming into the living room. "I made an appointment for you at 4:15 so I'll be there after school to pick you up."

"Okay. I'll see you all later."

As Amy closed the door to her house she saw that Glen was standing near Mr. Boykewich's car. Glen saw her and started walking up to her.

"He's still here," Amy said to Ben.

"I guess, he says he knows you but oddly enough he won't tell me how."

"This will only take a couple of minutes," Glen said to Amy, "I promise. I just really need to talk to you."

"I'm gonna be late for school," Amy said to him.

"I can give you a ride plus a school note. Please Amy Beth, it's very important. This isn't just about us; it's about the baby too, your daughter. Please Amy."

Amy looked from Ben to Glen and back to Ben. She knew that she shouldn't make the next move but something inside compelled her to do so almost as if being led by the unseen dream she had been having for so long.

"I'm sorry Ben but Glen and I really have to talk."

"Great first Ricky and now him, I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I'll see you at school though right?"

"Yeah I'll see you there."

Ben and his father left leaving Amy and Glen standing in front of one another. The two of them walked silently to Glen's car which was a '09 silver mustang.

"Nice wheels," Amy said to him.

"Well it helps being superior in the universe," Glen said getting into the car, "Aside from God of course."

"Right."


	2. Answers & Reasons

**2. Answers and Reasons **

The two of them drove off, Amy not asking Glen where it was they were headed. The drive took about an hour before they reached their destination. They were on scenic drive up on one of the local mountains. They found a rest stop on the side of the mountain that overlooked the city so Glen pulled off. The two of them got out of the car and went to go sit on one of the benches.

"It's beautiful here," said Amy.

"Yeah it is," Glen replied. "I like to come up here after I've done my work. It's one of the best places in the city since you can see the town and you can see for miles."

Amy smiled believing Glen was right.

"Okay," said Glen, "so here are the rules. You can ask me five questions and only five. After you've asked those five questions if there is still anything you don't understand then I can do what I can to clarify things for you provided I don't exert myself."

"Sounds fair: okay first question, who and what are you?"

"I think you know the answer to that question Amy Beth."

"I've seen you in my dreams but I don't know you or remember you."

"The memories of what we do are sometimes too painful so we do what we can to block them out."

"Despite the fact that not knowing only brings more pain and confusion into peoples' lives," Amy questioned.

"Yes despite that. There's always got to be a balance in life and this is one of those balances. As for what I am, I'm not human even though I may look it. I'm not even from your world although our worlds are similar in many ways. It's a world beyond the eleven seas of space called Tar-sun that is surrounded by two rotating moons on opposite sides called Lath-rein and pen-tune."

"Eleven seas of space," Amy said not fully understanding.

Greg let out a small smile, "Your sciences here are still too weak to have discovered them. It's basically a tunnel of light passage ways that connect the universe. The best I can explain it is that it's similar to the hyperspace you see in those Star Wars movies only rather than going through one main channel there are multiple channels.

"Okay next question: in my case what happened to me?"

"Out of all the teenagers on this planet you were the first of five hundred to be chosen for our earth revival project. You and the other four hundred ninety nine were our first in this new experiment. The evolution of humanity isn't progressing as fast as we had believed it would. Your world is so corrupt that we devised a plan to up the evolutionary process. By the time these new infants reach the age of ten they will begin the steps needed to heal this world and to save it from the destruction that these ordinary people will cause if it's not dealt with. We had to plant false memories in you when you conceived the baby so as to not create any foul play. Your false memory of sleeping with Ricky Underwood was merely a way to conceal the truth and this way people wouldn't question where the baby came from."

"So you want me to just continue living this lie?"

"You have to Amy, the world and the future of this planet depends on it. You don't have to worry I'll be with you every step of the way and look out for you. We're in this together Amy this baby is going to need you as well as the guidance from its father."

"How- no one even knows who you are."

"Simple, just tell them we've been old friends because in all actuality that is the truth and I think you know that."

Amy did know that. She had seen Glen in her dreams for the past two weeks and now that he was physically here she remembered dreaming about him back when she was a little girl; even remembering that he had been her imaginary friend at a young age.

Amy smiled at that thought. It was easy enough and a partial truth. If people soon speculated he was the father rather than Ricky it would simply be their business but sooner or later the truth would come out. Unfortunately this left Amy with the undying truth that it would be best to tell Ricky what was going on while leaving the extraterrestrial part out of it.

Ben was sitting at the lunch tables when Henry and Alice came over.

"He's sulking again," Alice said to Henry. And then she looked to Ben, "Snap out of it."

"I can't," he said glumly, "Amy said I would see her at school today but half the school day has gone and she's not here."

"Maybe she just had some stuff to do," Henry said, "You know pregnant stuff."

"No," Ben said matter-of-fact, "She's with that guy. I hate that guy."

"Okay," said Alice, "One: you can't hate that guy because you don't know him, and two: you hate every guy that comes into Amy's life."

"Do not," replied Ben.

"Yeah," added Henry, "You do."

"Can I help it if I love her?" asked Ben.

"Are you sure it's love and not just an obsession?"

"What's the difference?" Ben asked Alice.

"I rest my case," she said proudly feeling as if she had won.

It was evening by the time Glen dropped Amy off at her house. Amy knew her parents would wonder where she was but considering the day she had she figured there were more important things.

"Thanks for the ride," Amy said to him.

"Anytime; hey Amy, I wanted to ask you something."

Amy nodded so Glen continued, "When I told you all of this stuff today how come you weren't more freaked out? Most others in your position usually try to deny it or think it's just some kind of hallucination."

"I don't know," replied Amy. "I've been uneasy for weeks so it's finally nice to know the reason I guess, as farfetched as it might seem. And the fact that you've been with me nearly my whole life doesn't scare me. Then after this happened," Amy said pointing to her stomach, "I guess I came to learn something out of it and that's – life is never what it seems there are just some things that you can't plan for. Had it not been you who had done this I'm pretty sure it would have been Ricky that night that I…"

"I guess you're right," Glen said with a nod.

"I am and even you know it otherwise you wouldn't be superior to us mere mortals."

Glen laughed, "You do have a point there. Well, goodnight Amy."

"Night Glen."

Amy walked into the house and was a little surprised to see her mother was still up.

"Do you know what time it is?" Anne asked her very late daughter.

Amy simply shook her head.

"It's a quarter after midnight. Where were you? You had a doctor's appointment which I had to cancel."

"Sorry," replied Amy. "I guess- I guess I just lost track of time."

"That's all you're going to tell me- you lost track of time."

Amy shrugged not knowing what else to tell her mother. Yes she could tell her that she was out with a guy that wasn't Ben or Ricky but then her mother would pry and ask questions and that would only in turn open up a can of worms Amy wasn't ready for. She accepted the fact that her child was special but she didn't want anyone else to know how special. She had seen those science fiction movies in which the government found out about such special children and tried to do everything they could to gain that power. She did not want something like this to happen to her baby.

"I needed some time to think."

"You know your father and Ashley saw you talking to some guy this morning; a guy that wasn't Ricky or Ben. Who was he?"

"Just some guy I know but I promise mom you don't have to worry about him."

"And he knows about what's going on with you?"

Amy smiled more to herself, "Yeah he knows. We talked all day it was nice. He helped me see and understand some things."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I need to keep this baby."

"Woah, Amy let's think about it, let's really think about it."

"I have mom."

"Amy being a parent is a big responsibility. The child is going to depend on you constantly and once you become a parent it's not something you can give up on."

"I know that but mom I can't let anyone else raise this baby. I just can't. No one would understand."

"I don't understand, Amy. The baby has a chance at a better life if it does get adopted."

"Maybe that's true but it's not the best thing. I don't want the baby to grow up being special without me guiding him or her."

"Special?"

Quickly regretting the choice of word she had just used Amy decided to switch conversation tactics, "This happened to me mom, this is my baby. I know it will be hard but taking responsibility for this is the best thing. If it wasn't then none of this would have happened to begin with. I don't know if it was God or something else but 'life must've wanted another beautiful creature on this planet' like Mimzy said and I know why. I'm going to bed okay."

"Amy, before you go, you're grounded this weekend."


	3. Unspoken

**3.Unspoken **

The following day Amy went to school. She was at her locker when Ben came up to her.

"Hey Amy," he said to her.

"Hey Ben," she replied.

"So I tried calling you several times yesterday. I was worried about you since you weren't here."

"Yeah I got your messages. I'm sorry I didn't get home until real late and I had my phone off for most of the day."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a lot to think about that's all."

"Oh great," Ben mumbled to himself; Amy giving him a confused look.

"Guess who," said a voice behind Amy.

She turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Glen Harris standing there.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

Glen showed Amy his class schedule. "I told you I was gonna look after you didn't I," he replied. "So as of today, I am a junior at Grant High School."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Do I ever kid around?" Amy smiled so Glen answered his own question, "Okay maybe sometimes but I'm not kidding around this time."

"Mhm," said Ben trying to get himself noticed.

"Right," replied Amy, "I'm sorry Ben this is Glen, Glen this is my boyfriend Ben."

"Yeah we sort of met yesterday," Ben said, "How are you?"

"I'm okay thanks for asking," replied Glen who quickly turned back to Amy, "Since I'm new here would you mind showing me around? I've always had a bad sense of direction."

"I highly doubt that."

"Okay," said Ben again speaking up, "I can tell I'm not needed here so I'm just gonna get to class. Amy I'll see you at lunch?"

Amy turned to Ben, "Yeah."

"You promise?"

Amy went up to Ben and kissed him slightly, "I promise. I love you, Ben."

"I love you too Amy. I'll see you later."

And so with that Ben left but not before being caught by Ricky Underwood.

"Hey Boykewich who is that guy talking to Amy," Ricky asked harshly.

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I've decided to be involved with Amy and the baby," he told him.

"I'll believe that one when I see it," Ben said relaying the harsh tone.

"Enough just tell me who the guy is."

"His name is Glen Arson or something and he's a junior- that's all I know and by the looks of things they've known each other for a long time. So my friend it seems we both have another guy to compete against."

"You're the one competing; I'm not interested in her. I'll be there for the baby but that's as far as it goes."

"And not for her why am I not surprised."

"I have to go," Ricky said to him, "just do me a favor: keep an eye on that Glen guy I don't trust him."

"Well at least that's one thing we agree on. Yeah sure, I'll keep an eye on him."

To Ben's partial surprise he did see Amy at lunch time. The two of them spent their time alone with no one else; not even Glen was in the immediate vicinity- rather he stood off in the distance behind a tree simply watching Amy. Glen knew not to get involved with his subjects. His family had been an unknown race abducting humans since the ancient caveman days and now when he had reached the equivalent of an eight year old human it had been his turn to pick up the torch and continue on with the research despite using his abilities to visit Amy at a younger age; he was now going on ten years of research and experiments. As far as his world was concerned it had been Glen Harris who along with his father Zar Harris who had made advancements in alien abductions specifically when it came to creating earthling/tar-sun ling hybrids.

In the nineteen forties up until the late nineteen nineties such experiments had continued to fail but once earth had reached the new millennium the tides had turned. Glen and his team understood that the previous generations on Earth were so far behind in their own technological capabilities that it had prevented them from using their own technology. Now however, the human era had entered a time where using laser beams in war fare and where radio signals were frequent all over the planet; to a time where Kevlar was now being used for protection for the ordinary protectors of the world to those of the fictional ones such as Batman. The humans now had the technology that could truly synchronize with their own advanced materials.

Amy Juergens and the countless others who ranged from fifteen to eighteen years of old were the first humans in which this new experiment was tried on. Glen and his team had created special simulators and projects to test his theory on technological synchronization and so far no test had failed which is why Glen had moved up the project to begin testing on human subjects. Of course Amy and the others could never know that.

On some level Glen had all ready broken one of the ten rules set in place by his ancestors and that was: never tell a human who you truly are. And now as Glen continued to watch Amy from a distance he could see himself slipping further. He could feel himself falling in love with one of his subjects and that was the last thing he wanted. _That's your father talking_ he told himself. And to an extent he was right. His entire life the rules of how to interact with humans had been grilled into him but at this moment; from the moment his father had chosen Amy Juegens to be one of the test subjects ten years ago he continued to have a growing attraction to her. Sure she was two years younger than him; a freshman in high school and him a junior in the technical sense but somehow that didn't matter. His own father had been twenty-five when he married his mother who at the time was only fifteen. They were still married in spirit but that was another issue for another time. Glen knew he loved Amy but he also had the sense to not get involved given Amy's current status of being the girlfriend to Ben Boykewich. If he could not be with her in the physical sense then the best he could do was look out for her and for his son and be a very good friend. The safety of earth's future was too important to be messed with so the baby had to be protected at all costs.

Later that afternoon Ben and Amy had taken another one of their many picnics to the park. This had been something they did frequently simply to have some alone time away from school and everyone else in their lives. Glen had known about this as Amy had told him earlier that she wouldn't need a ride home from school. Glen, being the respectable guy that he was gave Amy his cell phone number and told her to call immediately if something went wrong. Amy couldn't help but smile at Glen. She knew he cared about her deeply and for the baby but for some odd reason this actually brought some comfort to her- comfort that she hadn't felt in a long time since this whole incident had happened.

The pair had taken their seats on the same bench they had occupied several times before.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," replied Amy, "I'm fine."

"You sure- you look like you've spaced out."

"Really Ben, I'm fine but thank you for the concern."

"That's what I'm here for. Someone has to look out for you and make sure you and the baby are doing all right. Amy, do you mind if I ask you something?"

_Oh no_, Amy thought. Normally when Ben wanted to ask her something it was never good. First it had been about the rumor going around school that she and Ricky had a thing, and then it was the marriage proposal and now this. Amy knew that whatever the question was it wasn't going to be a good thing.

Amy simply nodded so Ben took that as the go ahead to ask the question that had been building up in his head for a couple of days. "What's the deal with that guy, Glen?"

"He's just a friend. You don't have to worry about him Ben, I promise."

"How long have you known him?"

Amy had to think about this for a short while. Glen had come to Amy so frequently in her dreams from the time she was a little girl. In all essence of things the two had practically grown up together. They might have been separated by time and space but the fact had remained: they had been connected to each other once Amy had reached five years of age.

Amy couldn't help but smile.

"He's been with me my whole life Ben and I trust him."

"Do you love him?"

Amy looked at Ben as if he were really serious. _How could he ask such a thing_, Amy thought. Amy knew she was in love with Ben in fact if she and Ben had things their way they would all ready be engaged to one another. Yet at the same time it was difficult for Amy not to have some kind of affection for Glen as he was the biological father; which she still had yet to talk to Ricky about.

"Amy?" Ben asked questioningly with a look of worry on his face.

"No," Amy lied. "I don't."

Ben smiled, "Great. That's really great. You had me worried for a second. I guess I was just being paranoid. I'm such a complete idiot for thinking you had a thing for him."

"Yeah," Amy replied biting her lip a little, "that's- that's great."

Amy then realized her mistake: she stuttered clearly a high indicator that she was lying. After spending so much time with Ben she wondered if Ben had caught onto this little annoying habit of hers. The look on his face didn't indicate anything so Amy took that as a good sign.

The following weekend Amy was working on her homework as usual but for some reason she had a difficult time concentrating. Thanks to a memory revival trick Glen had used on yesterday; Saturday, Amy had been able to remember just exactly how it was that she had found herself in this delicate state. What Amy did not expect was how beautiful it had been. She had heard Ashley talk about ways aliens abduct people and how they do terrifying inseminations but this had been nothing like that in fact it had been contrary to popular belief. She and Glen had physically conceived the child through sex. And on some level it had surprised Amy as she had consented. Glen and his people were not the kind of beings to take earth humans without their knowledge or will power. There was a mild sedative involved but it did not impair their judgment or make them do things they did not want to do.

She grabbed her cell phone that was sitting on a pile of books and instinctively put her fingers to the buttons but then pulled back realizing she didn't have the number she wanted so she gently put the phone down in its current place. Amy looked back at her laptop where nothing but a simple title and flashing cursor looked back at her. Her English teacher had the class doing poetry and their assignment for tonight had been to write a romance poem which was only to be read by the teacher and no one else. Amy's title continued to look back at her: A Night across the 7 Seas.

Again Amy looked at her cell phone still unsure of what to write then as if willingly her cell phone rang. Amy smiled hoping it was who she thought it was.

"Hello," she answered.

"A night across the seven seas," the voice on the other end replied, "it sounds beautiful."

Amy smiled knowing who it was, "it's not over the top," she asked

"Of course not, at least it's not for us."

Glen's comment caused her to blush unwillingly. "That's a start," said Amy. "Now I just need to figure out what to write."

"Just think about us- think with your heart. You'll know."

For a moment that caused Amy to freeze. She knew that it was wrong to be talking to Glen in this fashion considering she was still dating Ben but at the same time it was kind of hard not to act this way. She and Glen had pretty much grown up together in a non-literal sense and now she was expecting his child. A special child that was beyond the means of anyone else, besides the other thousand or so that Glen had mentioned but even so- Glen had never gotten involved with anyone else yet he had been involved with her for the past ten years. And now that he was physically around and not just a figment in her dreams, drawing close to him was becoming more difficult every day. She still had yet to tell Ricky that he was not the father. _ Better do it now before he finds out on his own,_ Amy reminded herself.

"Amy," said Glen, "You still there?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine really."

"No it's not. You're with Ben and I accept that but at the same time I can't deny how I feel about you."

"I can't either."

"So what are we gonna do, Amy Beth?"

"Nothing; Ben has been real good to me, I can't hurt him."

Despite his loss Glen couldn't help but smile, "You're a good person Amy Juergens; I hope Ben knows how lucky he is. Goodnight."

"'Night Glen," Amy said closing her cell phone. Then a thought occurred to her; Amy picked up her cell once more and then dialed the number she had gotten from information early yesterday.

The both of them heard the cell phone ring but neither of them was too focused to answer it. It ringed another four times then stopped until the ringing picked up again.

"Ugh," she said, "do you have to answer it?"

"Yes," Ricky replied. "It might be my foster parents."

"And if it's not?" said Adrian. "You really want to ruin this right now with some stupid phone call?"

"I have to answer it," Ricky said reaching for his cell. "Hello," he answered as Adrian kept making more moves on him until he semi-pushed her away. "Amy is everything okay?"

"Great," Adrian said.

Amy pretended not to know she heard Adrian's voice but even so it had been obvious that Ricky was at Adrian's house. "Yeah- yeah everything's f-f- fine," she said to him; hating herself for the stuttering.

"No it's not," Ricky replied knowing that Amy stuttered when she got nervous sometimes. "What's wrong is the baby okay?"

Adrian rolled her eyes when Ricky used that word then got off the bed and grabbed her robe. She hated the fact that her own boyfriend was having a baby with some other girl; a child no less in Adrian's eyes.

"The baby is fine," replied Amy. "I just really need to talk to you. It's important."

"Okay sure," said Ricky. "Do you want to meet up after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Amy replied. "Do you think you can come over around six tomorrow evening?"

"You bet, I'll be there," he said and then hung up.

Adrian just continued to look at him.

"What?"

"Oh come on, you know what. You're seriously gonna go over to her house tomorrow?"

"She wants me to so yeah I am."

"You can't be serious, Ricky."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm gonna be involved in my child's life? Amy wants to talk so I'm going to talk to her."

"You're so full of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means, Ricky. You fool everybody by playing these ideal roles. You do it to me and Grace. And I'm sure you played some kind of role that attracted Amy Juergens because I'm sure no girl would be that stupid. And now you want to play some kind of ideal super-father role to your own kid?"

"Since when are you jumping to Amy's side- you being jealous that I slept with her and all?"

"Oh I am so not jealous of her."

"Of course you are. You wish I were having a baby with you instead of Amy. Look if you can't accept me for who I am then maybe its best that I stop coming over."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."


	4. Secrets Unveiled, Stories Revealed

**4. Secrets Unveiled, Stories Revealed **

"I'm glad you called," Ricky said that evening as he and Amy sat in the living room of Amy's house.

"Yeah well I really didn't have a choice. You're bound to find out eventually."

"Find out what?"

Amy gave Ricky one of her fake smiles; the smile that said 'I'll smile but I despise you' looks. "You're off the hook, Ricky. You can stop pretending to be interested in the baby and you can stop pretending to take an interest in my well being."

"Why you didn't have an abortion without telling me did you?"

"No- you're off the hook because you aren't the baby's father."

"What are you talking about; of course I am."

"No Ricky you're not. Something happened before you and I hooked up. The memory was blocked out because they didn't want me to remember."

"They- are you talking about the guy that got you pregnant? The guy that wasn't me- did he like do something without you knowing?"

"Something like that."

"So you were raped?"

"No- no I wasn't raped." _Although in the more conventional sense it does sound that way doesn't it_, Amy thought to herself.

"Then help me understand here, Amy."

"I don't think you can Ricky. My own parents are having a difficult time understanding this and I can't even tell Ben."

"Then tell me. I'm serious Amy whatever you have to say you can trust me."

"Can I," Amy said a little forcefully.

"Well I wasn't the one who told people you and I fooled around and I haven't told anyone about the conversations we've been having so yeah I think you can."

Amy stayed silent for a few minutes so Ricky said what was on his mind, "It was Glen wasn't it? He was the one that got you pregnant."

"Yeah," replied Amy. "And he's not exactly from around here."

"Okay," Ricky said getting up to leave.

"Don't you want to know how or why it happened?"

Ricky stood up and smiled a little, "No thanks. I don't really care how it happened or why. I do know for a fact though that he didn't rape you."

"How do you know?"

"Its high school I do see things you know. And one of those things I've seen is how much the guy is in love with you. He could be from another planet for all I care and it would still be obvious the guy loves you."

"No- no he's not," said Amy trying to keep from blushing but at the same time wanting to smile because Ricky had nailed Glen on the truth about him being from another planet; which Ricky could clearly see.

"Of course he is and it's obvious you love him too. What about Ben?"

Right there Ricky had quickly crossed the line so Amy began leading him to the door. "Goodnight Ricky."

"One quick thing," said Ricky turning to face her, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Amy rolled her eyes. Each time people wanted to ask her a question there was always something involved something she did not want to deal with. Knowing she couldn't let Ricky go without him asking she simply nodded.

"Do you mind if we just keep this news about Glen being the father between the six of us: between you, Glen, your sister, your parents, and me? Even though it's not my kid I would still like to be involved."

Amy's head quickly began spinning. She could not believe Ricky still wanted to be involved despite all of this. First Ben had wanted to be involved even though at the time he knew it was Ricky's baby and now Ricky wanted to be involved even though he knew it was Glen's baby. This was just too much.

"Why?"

"I guess because I've gotten attached to the idea that it was my kid. And this way you don't get a worse reputation at school."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I all ready messed with your life once Amy and I'm sorry for that. I just don't want people looking at you like you're the school slut or anything like that. You deserve better. Look Amy, I know I'm not a good guy but I want to be. More than you or anyone else knows. So please, let me be that guy."

Amy could see that this was new territory for Ricky. She knew his reputation and knew that there were many sides to him but the side he was showing now was the same innocent and loving side that she had seen which had compelled her to sleep with him in the first place; a side that seemed to be reserved for her and no one else. Amy didn't know whether to be flattered or a little freaked out.

"Okay," Amy said agreeing to the fact that no one would know it was Glen's child and not his. "And thank you."

Ricky smiled happy that Amy was allowing him to be a part of the baby's life despite the circumstances, "Goodnight."

After Ricky had left Amy went into the kitchen and took a seat across from her mother.

"Did you tell him?" asked Amy's mom.

"Yeah I told him," replied Amy.

"And how did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well."

"Then what's the problem, Amy?"

"Ricky still wants to be involved. After everything I've now put him through he doesn't want my reputation to get trashed even more. He wants people to still think that he's the father."

"Well maybe that's a good thing."

"I don't know maybe. I'm just tired of playing these games and none of this is fair to Glen. He's been so good to me so this is the last thing he deserves."

"Speaking of Glen how is he?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him since Sunday night. He didn't show up to school today and I tried calling, texting, and e-mail."

"I thought you said no one e-mail's anymore."

"They don't but I had to give it a try since nothing else worked."

"I'm sure he'll call. He's probably just busy."

"No, he won't. I've all ready unintentionally hurt him- there's no way he would want to speak to me again."

"How did you hurt him, Amy…Amy?"

"God why does this have to be so complicated?"

"What specifically?"

"Being in love; Mom, I love Ben but at the same time Ricky is right- I do love Glen and I know Glen loves me. He always has. What am I going to do?"

"The same thing all of us do- search your heart. Life isn't easy Amy sometimes we're going to find ourselves in situations where there is no easy solution. You have to do what's right for you as well as what's right for the baby. And only you can decide what you want out of life and who you want."

"And what if I don't know?"

Anne placed her hand on top of her daughters'.

"You will. I'm just sorry you have to go through all of this Amy. I had always kind of hoped you would deal with this stuff when you were much older."

"Yeah, me too," replied Amy.

Ricky sat in Dr. Bradley's office. Ever since the conflict with his previous therapist, his foster parents had found him a different one. Ricky liked Dr. Bradley as Dr. Bradley knew everything about Ricky. As far as what was in his previous file and the evaluations his foster parents had to write every so often. And at least with Dr. Bradley there was no conflict of interest unlike it had been before when he found out his therapist was the father of a girl he made out with.

After his evening with Amy, Ricky simply had the need to talk to someone and rather resort to his old ways such as calling up a girl and then going over to her place, he thought it would be best to talk to his therapist instead. And besides he had told Amy that he didn't want anyone to know the baby was someone else's and he meant it; leaving his therapist as his only source of free communication.

Despite Ricky's comfort with Dr. Bradley, he still had some trouble opening up and talking about what was on his mind. He had all ready been here ten minutes and had yet to say a word. _You want to change things so do it- man up_, he reprimanded himself.

"Is it wrong to want to do something even though it might really be the right thing?" Ricky asked not sure if he was making any sense.

"That all depends," said Dr. Bradley. "What sort of thing are we talking about here?"

"I told Amy that I was going to be involved with the baby only today I found out that it's not my kid after all."

"So why would you want to be involved? Shouldn't the baby's father be the one to be in this position?"

"Yeah maybe but I don't want Amy's reputation to get smashed even more you know. People all ready despise her for getting pregnant and then dragging me along into this mess. I just don't want people to think Amy is a slut for being with another guy before me. And technically she wasn't even with him."

"I'm not following."

"Yeah me neither. The thing is the guy isn't from around here so I would bet that he's gonna up and leave Amy and the baby."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah it is but from what I've seen it's in his nature. Amy's known the guy her whole life but he's never really been around only on some occasions which are why I keep thinking he won't be around. I don't know I guess I just got so attached to the idea that I was gonna have a son or daughter that the thought of not being involved now terrifies me. I thought that I could better myself and not become like my parents- not do the things they did."

"So what part of this angers you the most Ricky?"

"I'm not angry. I'm telling you how you feel and you think I'm angry?"

"We'll you've got to be. Stuff like this isn't easy for anyone. What angers you most the fact that you found out you're not the biological father or the fact that Amy was honest with you and told you before you found out elsewhere? She didn't tell you the first time did she; when she thought it was yours."

"What difference does it make? I'm angry at both all right. I had plans for this kid- I was all ready thinking about how I was going to raise it and how I would NOT become my father and not do the things he did to me. And I'm angry at Amy for telling me the truth."

"You wish she had not told you the truth?"

"I don't know okay. My whole life I've been lied to always been told false truths so I in turn did the same; but then Amy comes in my life and changes all that. Sure she didn't tell me the first time but she is an honest and a descent person. I don't deserve someone like her in my life."

"And why not- you know what I think Ricky? I think that you're scared that there just might be good people out there. The world you grew up in- it did suck. You did have a terrible life and because of that you were denied the chance of seeing the beauty in life, the goodness in it. Then what do you know- you meet someone at band camp and she completely changes the world you knew. She challenged you Ricky and she still does from the things you've told me. You're not used to the goodness or being challenged. You're simply used to darkness and getting your own way. You're life doesn't have to be that way anymore. You say you want to be involved in the baby's life, you say you don't want to become like your father- then do it. So what if you're not the infants' biological father. The fact that you care so much for an unborn child shows that goodness in yourself. Don't be afraid of these new changes in your life, Ricky. Accept them. That door is there for a reason and it's not going anywhere. Go ahead- walk through it. You've been taking those steps so far so just keep on walking."

Ricky simply stared at his therapist. He knew that he was right on so many levels but as always he was afraid. Ricky knew his routine- two steps forward, one step back or was it one step forward, two steps back. It didn't matter. The fact that Ricky had that routine made him nervous that he was going to mess things up as always. _Not this time,_ Ricky told himself. _I know I'm better than that. I want to be better than that._


	5. My Heart's Desire

**5. My Heart's Desire **

Another day had gone by and then another and another until the week finally came to an end. Both Ben and Ricky had been great to Amy this past week; well Ricky whenever it was just the two of them and even then their banter persisted in what seemed to be a never ending cycle. And as nice as the week had been Amy's heart still felt empty. She found herself accepting the days as they came but never really living them almost as if she were outside of her life looking in rather than actually experiencing it. It was Friday night and that day at school Ben had suggested they go out however Amy wasn't feeling up to it.

"Well maybe we can just hang out at your place or mine."

"That's okay," Amy told Ben. "I haven't been sleeping well this past week so I should probably just relax and go to bed early tonight."

"Oh," Ben said sounding disappointed, "Well maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe; I'll call you later okay," Amy said placing a quick kiss on his cheek before heading to her dad's car.

But Amy didn't call him later she instead turned off her cell phone and asked her family to hold any calls. That night Amy stood by her window staring up at the moon as she had countless nights before when she felt out of place. She had heard the doorbell ring but refused to go down to see who it was. She was transfixed on the light of the full moon. It looked so beautiful, so far away, yet so free at the same time: The perfect place to escape the torment of life.

"Looking for the man on the moon?" said a voice from behind her.

Amy smiled knowing the voice, "No," Amy replied turning around to see Glen standing in her doorway. "He's found me."

Glen couldn't help but smile. He shut the door and Amy went up to hug him tightly.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did," Amy said to him still in his embrace.

"I know its okay."

The two of them released from the hug but Glen still held his arms wrapped around her growing waist.

"No it's not okay. I've known how I've felt about you all my life, Glen but lately there was just so much coming at me that I didn't know how to deal with it all so I thought the best thing would be to just keep those feelings away. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Amy. I shouldn't have left the way I did. I guess I just let my emotions get the best of me. I should have thought about the fact that you still needed me around rather than get wrapped up in my feelings."

"I feel empty without you, Glen. And I couldn't sleep all week. I somehow started to think that maybe it had something to do with you- the facts that whenever I couldn't sleep you were somehow near or about to come back into my life."

"You and I have gotten pretty good at that haven't we?"

Amy smiled, "Yeah we have. I'm glad you came back, Glen. I do love you."

Glen gently caressed Amy's face, "I love you too, Amz. It's that love that will keep me close as well as this," Glen said reaching into his jean pocket. Glen pulled out a small necklace which contained three circles in a horizontal position. The circle in the middle was a little bigger with rare blue quartz stone in the center of it.

Glen led Amy over to the bed where they both took a seat and he placed the necklace around her. "It's Tar-Sun with its two surrounding moons," he said to her. "I will always be with you, Amy."

Amy was suddenly thrown off as to what Glen was starting to say and it was also now starting to make her worried, "Glen what's going on?"

"I talk to Ricky earlier this week."

"Ricky?"

"He's a good guy, Amy. More than people give him credit for. He's going to be of help to you and he told me that he wants to be involved with the baby if I'm not around. And I want him around."

"But you're going to be around though aren't you?"

Glen looked down with a solemn look. "Aren't you?" Amy asked again.

"I have to go back to my home, Amy."

"I don't understand, Glen."

Glen got up from the bed and went over to the spot Amy was standing at half an hour ago. Glen seemed to not be looking at the moon but rather a world beyond his current reach.

"My home is dying Amy and my father was one of the unfortunate victims," he said turning his gaze away from the stars. "My brother has offered me dad's old position of President at Stellar Corp Technologies. He and everyone else think that I'm the only one who can come up with a solution as to why the people of my world are dying off."

"Why you," asked Amy.

Glen went over to Amy and placed his hand on her stomach. "Because of the barriers we had to cross Amy. Before you, our experiments had constantly failed us. You and our daughter are the first to have become the hope for the future that both our worlds need. If I could have made this break through then I have to believe I can help my own world. I have to try, Amy. I don't want to lose you but I can't lose my home either."

Glen got up, placed a kiss on Amy's forehead and then headed for the door.

"Glen, don't go," Amy pleaded, "please just don't go. Stay for tonight at least."

Glen looked at Amy. He knew that he had to leave and that his work was important but Amy was just as important to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"What about your parents? Won't they hate the idea of you having a guy sleep in your room?"

"Well," Amy said smiling, "It's a good thing you're not just any guy."

Glen smiled knowing Amy was right. And knowing how much Amy needed him tonight, Glen walked over to her bed and the two of them moved back the covers and lay down; Glen placing his arm around her to give her the comfort which only he could provide and moving his left hand to gently touch the life within the girl he loved. In minutes the two of them had their eyes closed and were asleep; their minds both traveling the same path- a path full of memories that they had shared throughout their lives and a new path in which their daughter was born. Amy and Glen had done their part in shaping the world for the future and soon it would become their daughter's part in changing the world and that future. And as great as that vision was, tonight would simply be a night of rest and tomorrow the future would take care of itself.


	6. Find Your Wings END

**Epilogue: Find your wings **

It was three a.m. when Glen left Amy still asleep. He had hated leaving her but his work was also important and there was only a two hour time period before the night portal closed.

He knocked on the door knowing he would be up.

Ricky answered the door and walked outside, "What are you doing here? My foster parents are still asleep you know."

"This couldn't wait Ricky."

"Okay what's up?"

"You meant what you said right, about still wanting to be there for Amy and the baby."

"Yeah I meant it."

"You're a good guy, Ricky. I'm not going to be able to be around like I had wanted to so do me a favor okay."

"Name it."

"Look out for them for me. I can't imagine a better surrogate father to my kid…your kid I mean."

"Not even Ben?"

Glen shrugged, "Ben is a nice guy but he's not Amy's type. And he's still a kid with much growing up to do. You've had to grow up pretty fast and now because of me so has Amy."

"What can I say, life sucks."

"Maybe; you should tell her you know."

"Tell her what?"

"The reason why you have intimacy issues, the reason why you're so terrified of getting attached to someone even though you have gotten attached to Amy. She's a good person to rely on."

"I know that which is why I can't tell her."

Glen shook his head, "Always one step forward and two steps back. What you went through is in the past and yes it is a part of you but that's why you've got Amy- so you don't have to be afraid of life. Ben will be a part of Amy's life but he's not the father I want for my kid. I want you to be the one to be there Ricky. You have gone through hell and you've managed to overcome it."

"No I haven't, I'm a jerk because of what happened to me. What makes you think otherwise?"

"You met Amy right? You didn't take advantage of her the way you did with the others. You can be an example to your kid Ricky and become the kind of father that yours wasn't. You just need the right person to tell you someone who preferably is not a shrink. So be there for them Ricky. Be the father I want for my daughter."

Ricky could not believe the in depth conversation he was having with Glen. From the moment Glen showed up on the scene he had not trusted him and now Glen trusted him with the two very most important things in his life. Ricky did not ask why Glen was leaving and quite honestly it was none of his business. Ricky knew two things for certain: he would not let Glen down and he would be the one to look out for Amy and for the baby.

"I will," Ricky said to him, "I promise."

"Thank you," Glen said with a nod. "Just one last thing," Glen said pulling out a box from the briefcase he held with him, "Give this to Amy."

Glen handed the box to Ricky who in turn opened it to reveal a stack of letters.

"The first one is for Amy and the rest are for the baby. They're marked so you guys know when to read them to her. The day she's born, her first birthday, some in between, graduation, her wedding, the day she has a child of her own."

"You really expect to be gone that long?"

"I don't know, maybe. I just want to be sure I have things squared away in case I don't come back. See you around Ricky."

"Yeah, see ya."

And so with that one last goodbye Ricky watched Glen walk into the darkness of early morning. A thought then occurred to Ricky that maybe Glen did not have the guts to say goodbye to Amy in person. His next move was decided then.

George went to the front door when he heard the continuous knocking at seven a.m.

"Ricky Underwood," George said to him, "It's early- it's very early. What are you doing here?"

"Look I know that you don't like me but I really need to speak to Amy. It's really important."

"You know I could just kick you out right now don't you?"

"I know that Mr. Juergen's but I'm willing to stay here all day if I have to. I told Amy that I would be there for her and for the baby and I made the same promise to Glen so please just let me talk to her…"

"Did you say you talked to Glen?"

"Yeah I did."

"Alright, you can come in."

"Thank you."

George just looked at Ricky and then went to Amy's room to see if she was awake which she was. When her father told her that Ricky was waiting in the living room she was unsure if to go and see him or not but then she thought back to Glen saying that he wanted Ricky around if he wasn't and so Amy went to him. Ricky was sitting on the couch when Amy entered the room and immediately stood up.

"Hey Amy," he said to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

He pointed to the box, "I thought about giving this to Ben and having him give it to you but I… so how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine," Amy said taking a seat on the couch and crossing her arms.

"It wasn't easy when he left this morning was it?" Amy looked at Ricky but before she could get in a word he continued, "Glen came to see me this morning."

"He said goodbye to you and not to me?"

Ricky smirked, "I've seen you sleep Amy, and I understand why he didn't want to disturb you. You're beautiful when you sleep you know that?"

Amy could not believe what she was hearing from Ricky and more importantly Ricky could not believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Ricky quickly changed the subject, "Don't be angry at him for it. I think it was just hard for him to say goodbye. I know it was when my parents left me. Anyways the box is from him," he said handing it to Amy. "It's mostly a bunch of letters. One addressed to you and the others are to…"

Ricky wasn't sure whether to say 'our daughter', 'your daughter', or 'his daughter' so he simply left it as it was.

"Our daughter," Amy finished him.

Ricky smiled thankful to Amy that she had included him, "Yeah."

Amy opened the letter that was written for her and read it silently and Ricky then did the unthinkable- he went over and sat on the couch next to Amy and she in turn allowed him to read the letter silently to himself as well.

_My Sweet Amy,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did this morning. Choosing between the life I've led here and the life I have elsewhere is not easy. Never think that I abandoned you. I love you more than the stars can fill the sky. Our love is infinite and will forever reach across all worlds. I'm proud of you Amy. No other person I know could have done what you have. You've helped to shape the future for a grander purpose and our daughter will be the shining light to change the world. Never think that you're alone. You're family is one of the best I've seen despite the trials that may come. And Ricky is the guy I had always imagined to raise our child. I could not have chosen anyone else more worthy than him. I bet he's glancing over and reading this too isn't he? Just goes to show how much I know about future endeavors. I love you, Amy. I have since we were kids. And I'll always be around; all you have to do is look up in the stars and look up to find the man in the moon._

_Love forever in the starry night,_

_Glen _

Ricky could see the tears in Amy's eyes and so he did the one thing that came to him even though he knew it was out of character. No not out of character, Ricky told himself, simply a step in the right direction.

Ricky placed his arm around her and Amy in turn embraced Ricky and held on to him as tight as she could.

"It'll be okay, Amy," he said to her caressing her back. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise you. I'll help you get through this just like you've helped me."

Amy looked at Ricky as he gently wiped away her tears, "How have I helped you?"

Ricky looked at Amy knowing the time had now come to share his deep dark secrets. No matter today they had all the time in the world as they would both be taking a sick day. And so Ricky began telling his terrible to the one person he knew he could rely on.


End file.
